Sugar High
by SweetDARKangel16
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are out on patrol and as usual Beast Boy annoys Raven, when Beast Boy decides to go to the candy store with her, Raven believes she will regret it. Will she or will the sugar high make her think it was the best decision ever? Read and Review! Tell me if it should be rated T or not, paranoid.. (Just updated it so now it's a bit longer) KISS ONESHOT!


**_-_ _Beast_ _Boy_ _and_ _Raven_ _are_ _out_ _on_ _patrol_ _when_ _Beast_ _Boy_ _decides_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _candy_ _shop_ _,_ _Rae_ _tags_ _along_ _._ _Raven_ _believes_ _she_ _will_ _regret_ _it_ _,_ _will_ _she_ _or_ _will_ _the_ _sugar_ _high_ _make_ _her_ _think_ _it_ _was_ _the_ _best_ _decision_ _ever_? -**

 ** _I_ _do_ _not_ _own_ _Teen_ _Titans or their_ _characters_ _, just came up with the plot and wrote it~~_**

Read and Review!

.

.

.

The sun was starting to make its way down saying goodbye for the day; whilst the stars would slowly appear on what seemed like a blanket that had mixture of shades to black, blue, and purple. The citizens of Jump City made their way inside their respected homes, locking up for the night. Everything was calm and tranquil as the citizens hoped it would be.

Two figures were walking the streets, one kept sighing every five seconds while the other one would roll their eyes; tired of the others immaturity.

The two figures were on patrol, scouring the streets to see if there were any trouble of any kind around. They were two of the five Jump City appreciated hero's, having protected their city from criminals. They were called, "Titans" with their own special abilities that allowed them -and gave them the courage- to defeat whatever that caused chaos.

The two Titans were patrolling on a regular Thursday night; not much happened on this day for villains favored more of the weekend's, Friday's, or sometimes even Monday's. There were times they would find themselves stopping criminals on these types of days.

The changeling, one who could change form into any animal started making popping noises through his mouth to cease the boredom he felt. He usually would crack a joke in order to try to gain laughter from his comrades but normally never had much luck.

Tired of his juvenile activity, the demon turns around and puts a hand on the Changeling's mouth, "Quit it." She glares at him daring him to make another sound. She then removes her hand and continues on with the patrol.

"Pop," the Changeling let's out as if he were asking for a death wish that would soon be answered.

"Slap"

"Ow!" The Changeling rubs the back of the head where he was slapped, "That really hurt Rae-ven!" He finished her name, knowing she hated the nickname, when she delivered him one of her famous glares that were never rare in an entire day; he was always receiving her glares.

Raven softens her glare, "Can you please try to keep it down." She rubs her temples as if it would help her recent headache go away, "We have to keep an look out and your immaturity isn't going to help."

"But Raven, you know that in a million chances that nothing isn't going to happen, besides I'm sure my 'immaturity' scared everyone away," he stated half serious. "How 'bout we go to the candy store?!" His childhood nature kicking back in.

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, you're already hyper enou-"

"Please!"

"Beast Boy, I'm warning-"

"Come on Raven, it's better than wasting extra time here," He pestered.

Raven glares at him, she eases up on her glare and sighs when he's finally silenced. She then looks over at the building around them and the skyscrapers seeing a clock on one of the colossal buildings, it was a quarter to midnight, and so by far nothing had happened. Usually it would be time to return back to the tower by then.

Raven then looks at the Changeling, his long pointy ears that are usually up were down, as if he were a dog that just got yelled at or a child who is scolded at for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Raven then sighs melancholy, "Fine" Her monotone voice on edge with hesitation.

Beast Boy then perks up, "What did you say?" He mocks and stretches toward her with his hand by his ear as if he hadn't heard her.

Raven then glares at him not liking how he immediately reverted back into his immaturity but somehow he made her smile, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Hey! Did you just-" he doesn't continue to avoid more glares but then smiles at her, "Now we're talking!" His brain had finally registered what she had said. He then grabs her arm and shoots down towards the street were the candy shop was. Raven in tow then begins to sweat drop, hopping she didn't walk herself into something that would be full of regret.

When they finally made it to the shop Beast Boy rushes to the door and opens it, "For m'lady."  
Astonished by his somewhat change of attitude Raven begins to blush and mutters a polite, "Thank you."

Once inside they roam around, looking through all the choices; there were many. They soon grab what they want and make their way to the register, after paying they walk out the door and go sit at a bench.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Raven stated monotone while looking through her purchases. She then decides on some chocolate and sticks it in her mouth.

The changeling looks over and also adjudicate on some chocolate, once it hits his taste buds he gives a moan of delight.

"See Raven, candy and chocolate knows how to make it better."

Raven raises an eyebrow, "Counting on chocolate will definitely make it all better," her sarcastic voice replied.

Beast Boy digs into his bag and pulls out a piece of candy, "You say this doesn't make the pain go away? Dude, from all the chick flick movies Starfire watches; seeing the girl sitting on the couch complaining about something the guy did, eating chocolate and ice cream! You can't say it–"

Raven sighs, "Yes all girls sit on their arse watching chick flicks 24/7 instead being locked in their rooms reading. Really Beast Boy?" Beast Boy scratches the back of his neck, "Well, you don't count Rae."

Raven gives Beast Boy a indifferent look, "This is pointless argument over senseless chick flicks and chocolate, and don't call me Rae."

"Oh come on Raven, just let yourself out of your shell for once," if Beast Boy could take back that sentence he would have in a heartbeat, but it had already been said. "Rae–"

"Conversation is over, Beast Boy" Raven stands from the bench, why had she agreed to come to this in the first place? It was probably already past midnight, besides the others were probably wondering where they wander off to, Raven thought. Raven begins to walk, but a hand on her shoulder stops her,

"Rae, I didn't mean it the way you took it; you're perfect the way you are, it just–"

"just what Beast Boy? A pity? You don't need to feel bad for something you can't control."

"Raven–" she then takes off into flight making her way back to the tower, clearly done for the night, leaving her candy behind. 'He can have it,' she thought.

Beast Boy watches as she goes, kicking himself for making her upset for his immaturity, it was always his mouth. He then takes form as a bird, not forgetting to grab their bags before flying in the direction Raven went. He wanted to make it up to her but didn't know if she would even let him near her after that episode. Spotting the tower, he lands on top of the roof, making his way towards the dark beauty's room, their candy in his hands. Besides, she didn't finish hers he thought what felt a bit relationally.

Raven had only arrived a couple minutes ago and had decided to change into her nightgown, only for a knock to interrupt her at the moment of her climbing into bed. She sits up walks to her door with an eyebrow raised, was he going that stupid to come to her room and try to talk, hasn't he done that enough? She makes way for the door and answers it, only showing half her face with her signature glare visible.

Raven's violet eyes meets a pool of emerald eyes, "Starfire?"

"Friend Raven, forgive my intrusion but I came to see if you and friend Beast Boy had made it back," Starfire touches the back of her neck, nervous for she could sense that Raven was indeed not in any mood for company. "Friend, are you the alright?" Starfire's asked only to still be met with Raven's indifferent face, "Peachy." Ravens door is then slam shut into Starfire's face, Star let's out a sigh. 'I shall check on her in the morning,' she thought before leaving Ravens room to return to own.

Raven hears another knock on her door and she gives a sigh of annoyance, "Starfire I-" she didn't finish the sentenced for it wasn't the scarlet beauty on the other side but the one who made her rush back to the tower in the first place, "Beast Boy."

"Raven, I don't care of you can't show any emotions or not because I only care that you are here now, if it wasn't for your sarcastic remarks and cold shoulders I wouldn't be trying to make you you laugh as the way I do and begging for your forgi-."

Raven let's out a sigh that felt hundredth time that day and interrupts him, "Beast Boy, if this is a joke then so azar–" He, the intruded this time, "Of course not," he holds up their bag of candy, "I just want to make it right."

Raven smiles, it had to be the chocolate that made her smile for the second time that night, definitely the chocolate, without doubt. She slides her door more open to allow enough room for him to enter.

"Well, the chocolate isn't going to eat itself," she half joked, now she felt like she was hanging around Beast Boy to much; jokes weren't her thing and when did he end becoming more serious around her?

She walks over to her bed and sits, she raises a brow when he stays by her door, "What's wrong now?"

"Well, you normally never let anyone into your room... I don't know where I should sit.." His voice trails off. She sighs in response and points to the end of her bed, "But!" Beast Boy looked at her in alarm.

"Beast boy, just sit." He did as he was told and then they both began to pick out of their bags.

Minutes tick by and silence with few crunches here and then were heard, Raven puts down her bag and faces him.

"Beast Boy, thank you" she then turns back to her chocolate, having a weird feeling come inside her. She misses Beast Boy's smile in welcome for her lamp explodes. He jumps I'm surprised as stairs at the now disintegrated lamp, "Ugh?"

"Don't fret over it Beast Boy."

She continues to eat some more chocolate and then chooses to eat some of her other candy. She then sees that she indeed picked up one of her favorite treats: chocolate strawberries. She smirks.

"Beast Boy," the boy hears his name and turns to see what the dark beauty wanted only to have a chocolate strawberry shoved into his mouth.

He then hears laughter which causes him to raise an eyebrow high above his hairline for Raven never acted like this. In the distance you could hear a car alarm go off which caused Raven to gain a dark tent on her cheeks. She felt embarrassed for letting her powers get the best of her for it was only chocolate.

Raven looks at Beast Boy to see if he was discomfort only to find that he was not. She found herself moving closer to him, only for a her lightbulb to turn on and break. 'Control your emotions,' her mind shot at her.

She then takes a bite of a chocolate strawberry, 'damn sugar high' she thought.

"Raven," she looks up with cocked eyebrow only to feel the moisture of lips against hers. Shocked filled her and she listen to hear if anything else went off or shattered because of her emotions but nothing happened, except the rapid beats of her heart.

Believing he did something wrong, Beast Boy started to pull away only to feel her pair of lips kiss back. They sat there in their own world, happy that they had decided to got to the candy shop to get futile sweets.

They pull away cause oxygen had been calling. "That was amazing," The changeling stated in astonishment.

Raven smirks, "Well it must be from the sugar from all this candy," she sarcastically remarked in her own way.

Beast Boy smiled at her, for once he wasn't affected by her sarcastic response in a negative way but more enchanted by her, "I love you." He was surprise that those eight letters with the three words had escaped his mouth.  
'You Idiot! Now She Won't ever go out with you, dumb tofu brain!'

In response Raven kisses him again, shocking the changeling once more, 'Must of have been from the sugar high,' was their last thought.

* * *

 **A/N: _Wow, 1_ _000+_ _words_ _on_ _the_ _story_ _.._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _came_ _over_ _me_ _for_ _writing_ _that_ _but_ _I_ _did_ _.._ _I_ _was_ _originally_ _going_ _to_ _put_ _, "_ _ice_ _cream_ _shop_ _"_ _instead_ _.._ _But_ _then_ _I_ _thought_ _, "_ _BB's_ _a_ _vegetarian_ _.._ _He_ _drinks_ _soy_ _milk_ _.."_ _Part_ _of_ _me_ _didn't_ _think_ _adding_ _the_ _chocolate_ _strawberries_ _part_ _was_ _a_ _good_ _idea_ _either_ _.._ _but_ _*_ _shrugs_ _*_**  
 ** _This_ _is_ _my_ _first_ _one_ _shot_ _..._ _So_ _I_ _hope_ _it_ _was_ _good_ _and_ _tried_ _my_ _best_ _at_ _getting_ _the_ _characters_ _correct_ _,_ _I_ _hope_ _they_ _weren't_ _too_ _oc_ _too_ _much_ _or_ _so_ _._**  
 ** _I_ _hope'd_ _you_ _enjoyed_ _it_ _,_ _other_ _than_ _that_ don't forget to drop a comment below _telling_ _me_ _what_ _you_ _thought_ _._**

 ** _Was_ _it_ _good_ _?_**  
 ** _Bad_ _?_**  
 ** _Favorite_ _part_ _?_**  
 ** _Should_ _I_ _do_ _more_ _?_**

 ** _Also_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _of_ _the_ cover photo _?_**  
 ** _~the_ _outlay_ _of_ _the_ _drawing_ _doesn't_ _belong_ _to_ _me_ _but_ _I_ _did_ _digitally_ _color_ _it_ _and_ _add_ _the_ _background_ _._ _I_ _got_ _the_ _original_ _picture_ _off_ _Google of just a regular couple_ _._ _It_ _was_ _just_ _white_ _with_ _the_ _sketch_ _lines_ _/_ _drawing_ _of_ _the_ _couple_ _._**

 ** _Then_ _again_ _,_ _hope_ _you_ _enjoy_ _and_ _had_ _a_ _nice_ _day_ _. ^~^_**

 ** _Don't_ _forget_ _to_ _review, follow, and fav! P_ _iece out_ _!_**


End file.
